1. Field
Embodiments relate to a polymer, an organic layer composition including the polymer, and a method of forming patterns using the organic layer composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a high integration design in accordance with down-sizing (miniaturization) and complexity of an electronic device has accelerated the development of a more advanced materials and related processes. For lithography using a general photoresist, new patterning materials and techniques are desirable.